kgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Shounin
"I could rip out your heart and not think twice. " Background History Ayato Shounin and Valentina Arima met in Japan, while she was attending university abroad since she was originally from Europe. They spent quite some time together even though they did not share similar classes, they met through mutual friends. They were drawn to each other and eventually got married, a few years later. Within their first year upon marriage, they conceived a child named; Mikoto then Rin followed a few years later as did Yagato. A moderate family with moderate income as Ayato specialized in real estate and Valentina was a chef. When Rin was 10 years old, a sudden rush of 10 men, intruded and broke into their home, on one rainy day. Rin and her brothers were instructed to hide in a secret compartment located under the kitchen while their parents dealt with the Investigators. There weren’t many words exchanged but there were a ton of destruction and crashing noises, then eventually screams before the utter silence. Mikoto had propped the hatch door open, they noticed their home was completely destroyed and there was a ton of blood, everywhere. It wasn’t long until Yagato noticed a hand behind a door into their living room and thought it to belong to his mother. He rushed over to it, planning to assist his mother on her feet only to have the dainty arm, alone, in the palm of his hands covered in blood. Mikoto and Rin searched the entire house and found nothing. Footman followed in and attempted to clean up the mess left by the Investigators and they noticed Yagato standing in the hallway. One official made a quick phone call and two Investigators walked through the front door and started to speak politely to him. Confusion reigned upon him while Mikoto and Rin tried to run quickly to him but it was too late and Mikoto tried heavily to hold Rin back from being captured herself. After a few hours of hiding, the footmen finally left, leaving the two orphaned while one sibling remained in custody. This was when the two realized what they were and what it meant but they desperately tried to acquire answers but weeks had passed with no avail and they found themselves on the steps of a church begging for food and shelter. The church was gracious enough to allow them to stay as long as they worked. A year later, the monk passed away and the children were forced to stay at the local orphanage. Rin turned 14 and her brother; Mikoto was adopted while she remained. The separation was hard on her and her whole being suddenly shifted for the worse. Her family torn apart and had to live a life of solitude, she tried hard to conceal what she was from the world in order to live an ordinary life and attend school. Upon turning the age of 16, they had her search for work and allowed her to live at her school’s dormitory as long as she kept her job. She began cleaning and mopping up floors at a local Bar and eventually got promoted to waitress until she expanded her education and got a side diploma and became the Bar's Head Barista. One of her co-workers named; Mari, currently lives with her but only until Mari is able to fend off for herself. Rin strives and worked hard each day making and earning her keep while on her free desolate time, she searched far and wide for her siblings while managing to keep far and hidden from CCGs. Currently a sophomore in the Game and Art Development Department at Kyoto’s local University, she has managed to soften up because she was able to get a few leads regarding her family’s whereabouts but also acquire a few good friends in the process, her cold and harsh demeanor was slowly dissipating. Personality & Behavior Even though she remained in Kyoto’s orphanage until the age of 16, she retains her modesty, even though her parents and vast majority of her family members were slaughtered by the CCG Investigators, many years ago. She appears silent and shy but her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles and emotions, even from those she truly cares for. At times, she acts dull and dumbfounded but she is actually quite intelligent even witty and holds an intimate knowledge and experience when dealing with CCG and other means of beasts. She often tends to come across ghouls who have little to no experience when dealing with their true nature and she reluctantly offers her time to educate them in the forms of hunting, identity concealment and avoiding dangerous obstacles. Although calm and mature, she is quite laid-back and playful and can often tease and flirt with those whom she is comfortable with. She is very hardworking even dedicated, and this is shown as she juggles her time with school and her job. When she is in her ghoul-state, a sudden rash and ruthless attitude is revealed as her personality transforms into a more sadistic, cocky and even reckless ghoul full of hatred. Appearance She appears like a normal typical college freshmen with an obsession with black attire which reveals to be in a tomboyish manner. Her distinctive traits are her long pastel dyed hair and her sweet child-like face. She was born as a brunette but dyed her hair in a faint purple tone and remains to keep it long while her bangs are up kept and pushed to the side with it partially pinned. Her skin color is fairly light and even though she was born in Japan, she does not appear to be Japanese since both of her parents were mixed descents. Her eye color seems to change according to the seasons but for the most part, they retain a hazel-like pigment. She possesses a few piercings on her body such as; the dual upon the bridge of her nose, below her lip, belly button, and a few on each of her ears. She also has a tattoo of the “Infinity Symbol” behind her neck and a Kitsune with cherry blossoms tattoo that takes up her entire back. In her ghoul form, she wears a thick winter jacket attached with a furry hood which possesses two long fox-like ears and dons a blond wig. Most can distinguish her because of her small slim stature but also because she wears her mask religiously to preserve her identity. Kagune Info Her Kagune resembles that of a fox demon, depicted from old Japanese myths and legends. This type of Kagune is good for her since it allows close to medium based distance/ranged attacks as it has the ability to extend to at least 10-15 feet. It grants her tremendous speeds as well as incredible stability and even durability. '''RC Type: '''Bikaku Ability Information Besides having the three tendrils upon her tail bone section, she has been known to transform her tails into a scythe-like position, allowing for precise slicing, giving her the nickname “Reaper Fox”. However, she didn't always possess the three tentacles. She originally only had one but the further she fought and ate other ghouls, her tails began to increase in numbers. It is only predicted that if she continues to feast on more ghouls, that she will increase again to six, and then again to nine. Fighting Style Rin was not able to join any groups/clubs that would’ve assisted her training in the course of fighting styles and techniques, other than the few kendo classes back in junior high. However, her siblings did attempt to educate her while they were still formerly together. For the most part, she gained most of her experience while hunting but she possesses no style of her own other than the harsh and rugged manner of surviving and striking fast and hard. Without much effort, she can easily facilitate her Kagune into both offensive and defensive stances. Her Kagune is able to extend 10-15 feet for rapid sharp slashing or piercings attacks while it can also cocoon her body as a means of a shield. Her most distinctive move is when her tails position themselves into a scythe like staff and blade, for precise slicing, mainly used as a finishing blow. Mask Info Like most ghouls that want to protect their identity, her mask was formed to fit her petit face in the feminine color of a pastel pink. Originally, it appeared to have rabbit traits; long ears, stubby nose with whiskers however, she had it remade and custom to fit her ghoul-ish manner and affection towards foxes so now it possesses a few fox-like features with a rather large grin. Additional Tools She carries and conceals what appears to be a normal tanto that is hung by an old obi on her lower back or in her backpack. The blade is excruciating sharp and in a gunmetal tone while the hilt is made with thick purple lace and the sheath is of black marble with a few floral decals and a few bells for further aesthetic decoration. She tends to only use this as a means to further conceal her ghoul-ish nature when facing a troublesome opponent. Rank book Library (Here you may see fit that all sessions this RPC has attended to that they're categorized properly so that you can have a thorough collection of built-up history). Spars/Battles Casual Storyline ---- Approved By (Admin must approve.) Category:RP Template